


Pociąg

by Croyance



Series: Historia jednej piosenki [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Stary tekst, dramione - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bo nigdy nie wiesz czy się zakochałeś czy po prostu jesteś chory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pociąg

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny tekst sprzed pięciu lat tym razem. Jednak chyba jeden z lepszych z tamtego okresu, które napisałąm

Jak zaczyna się każdy związek? Zwykle są to czułe słówka i pocałunki.  
    Co to jest miłość? To szalenie za kimś, zwracanie na siebie uwagi i chęć bycia z ukochaną osobą.   
    W tym wypadku wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej.  
    Początek związku? Jaki początek? Przecież oni nigdy nie byli parą, a nawet się na to nie zapowiadało. Bo przecież oni, niemal dorośli, w dodatku wrogowie, nie mogli się spotykać.  
    Definicja miłości? A czy na pewno taka istnieje? Oni jej nie poznali, choć może jednak zaznali kilka jej symptomów, ale nigdy nie przyznali się do tego. Byli zbyt praktyczni.  
    Wszystko zaczęło się czternastego lutego, a dokładnie w czasie Balu Walentynkowego. Dyrektorka specjalnie dla klas od piątej do siódmej zorganizowała zabawę w Dniu Zakochanych. Na sali przeważał kolor różowy. Suknie dziewcząt miały najróżniejsze odcienie tego koloru. Od ledwie zauważalnego do aż krzykliwego. Nawet niektórzy mężczyźni odważyli się włożyć różowe garnitury. Znalazł się jeden wyjątek, jeśli chodzi o suknie.   
    Uczennica siódmego roku z brązowymi włosami spiętymi w kok z lokiem siedziała samotnie w rogu sali. Jej suknia w kolorze lapis-lazur najwyraźniej odstraszała chłopaków, bo jak na razie nikt nie poprosił jej do tańca. Nerwowym ruchem odgarnęła kosmyk spadający jej na twarz, a na jej twarz wdarł się grymas niezadowolenia. Sama nie wiedziała po co tu przyszła. Mogła teraz spokojnie siedzieć w swoim dormitorium i czytać książkę. Jednak jak to bywa, Ginny wyciągnęła ją siłą z pokoju. Westchnęła i poprawiła gestem ręki sukienkę.  
    Nagle oślepiło ją światło. Jeden z magicznych reflektorów oświetlił ją całą, a ona nawet nie wiedziała co to znaczy. Po chwili przyszedł do niej jeden z bliźniaków Weasley, którzy prowadzili zabawę i zaciągnął ja na środek. Drugi z nich stał naprzeciwko nich z Draconem Malfoyem, który również wyglądał na trochę niezorientowanego.  
\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu się zagapił i nie wie o co chodzi – zaśmiał się Fred.  
\- Chyba tak braciszku. Trzeba im to jakoś delikatnie uświadomić – zawtórował mu George.  
\- Tak więc jest to zabawa walentynkowa dla samotnych. Jak zauważyły nasze miłosne reflektory jesteście sami. Konkurs polega na tym, żebyście – Fred zrobił widowiskowa przerwę.  
\- Się pocałowali – skończył jego brat.  
\- Co?! Mowy nie ma?! – krzyknęli wspólnie.  
\- Oj nie przesadzajcie. Tylko jeden, mały, prawdziwy, namiętny i niezapomniany pocałunek – Fred i George świetnie się bawili, w przeciwieństwie do pary wrogów.  
\- Ja w życiu go nie pocałuje, prędzej skocze z najwyższej wieży, niż to zrobię – rzuciła dziewczyna.  
\- A ja strzelę w siebie Avadą, gdy będziecie mnie do tego zmuszali – dodał chłopak.  
\- Oj nie przesadzajcie już – rzucił Fred i popchnął ich w stronę bocznych drzwi .- Zamknę was tam i nie otworzę drzwi przez całe piętnaście minut. Możecie się nawet pozabijać, oby tylko w między czasie wasze usta się złączyły – zaśmiał się i zamknął ich zaklęciem.  
    W pokoju nie było niczego niezwykłego. Parę obrazów, kanapa, stoliczek i dwa krzesła, a wszystko to w odcieniach czerwieni. Lampy paliły się przy ścianach, co dodawało uroku temu miejscu, jak i chwili. Niestety, ani Hermiona, ani Draco nie mieli dobrych humorów.  
\- Jasna cholera, nienawidzę cię Granger. Musiałaś przychodzić sama na to durne przyjęcie?- krzyknął na nią blondyn.  
\- A ty? Zawsze masz jakąś idiotkę pod ręką, a teraz wszystkie się jakoś magicznie ulotniły? To twoja wina, że tu siedzimy – oskarżyła go.  
\- No, ale wystarczy, że cię zabiję lub pocałuję, a wyjdziemy – przypomniał.  
\- Ta, szybciej pocałuje jednego z twoich goryli niż ciebie. Jesteś idiotą, a w dodatku nie wiem czym się od ciebie można zarazić. Wolę nie ryzykować, naprawdę szybciej już rzuciłabym się z najwyższej wieży. W dodatku słyszałam, ze nie potrafisz całować – wyznała.  
    W Draconie krew się zagotowała. Rozumiał jej niechęć do jego osoby, ale żeby zarzucać mu, że nie potrafi całować?! Nie, no to już było przegięcie. Pewnym krokiem przybliżył się do niej i nim zdołała coś powiedzieć pochylił się i ją pocałował. Na początku trzymał w dłoniach jej nadgarstki, gdy się wyrywała. Jednakże gdy tylko jej plecy dotknęły ściany zaprzestała tego. Jego dłonie przeniosły się na jej talię, a ona zarzuciła swoje ręce mu na szyję, by mierzwić chłopakowi włosy.   
    Draco miał jej jedynie pokazać jak bardzo się myliła i przestać w najgorętszym momencie, ale nie potrafił. Jej usta go zniewoliły i rozpętały coś w jego wnętrzu. Czuł się jak niewolnik, który nie może zrobić niczego, a obecna sytuacja po części cieszyła go, jak również martwiła. Sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć.   
    Hermiona czuła się podobnie jak chłopak. Chciała go odepchnąć, ale nie potrafiła. Czuła jakby ktoś zawładnął jej duszą i ciałem, a ona nie potrafiła rozerwać tych kajdan. Jedyne co mogła, to rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Była więźniem własnych lęków, które ją dopadły.  
*******  
    Co było dalej? Po balu wszystko wróciło do normy. Wyzwiska i pogardliwe spojrzenia stały się codziennością, jak kiedyś. Żadna osoba nie zauważyła zmiany w ich zachowaniu, bo oni na zewnątrz się nie zmienili. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy od tego wydarzenia w ich życiu wszystko toczyła się powoli, niosąc ze sobą trwałe zmiany w ich charakterze.  
    Hermiona dostrzegła na początku coraz większy ból, jaki czuje po jego ostrych słowach, ale próbowała to lekceważyć. Dalej było dziwne uczucie w żołądku na sam jego widok i szybsze kołatanie serca. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że jej reakcje są początkiem miłości, czegoś, czego tak naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała. Nadal próbowała to opanować, choć nie potrafiła czy też nawet nie chciała. W końcu jego zachowanie doprowadzało ją do łez. Wiele wieczorów przepłakała leżąc z twarzą w poduszce. Była zła na samą siebie, że przez ten jeden głupi pocałunek poczuła coś do tego głupiego arystokraty. Nie wiedziała jednak, że on też się zmienił.  
    Draco w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony trochę wcześniej zauważył, ze coś jest nie tak. Gdy tylko ją widział chciał podejść i ją pocałować lub choćby objąć. Objawiało się to skurczami żołądka i przyspieszonym tętnem. Mimo to gdy tylko był bliżej, nie potrafił powiedzieć nic innego jak parę wyzwisk w jej kierunku, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że rani nie tylko siebie, ale również ją. Przez większość czasu chodził zły na cały świat. Był wściekły na samego siebie za swą bezsilność. Zaczął czuć coś, czego w najmniejszym stopniu nie rozumiał i chyba nawet… nie chciał zrozumieć. Stał się chodzącą bombą zegarową, która mogła w każdej chwili wybuchnąć, ale tego nie zrobiła.  
    Brunetka podobnie jak blondyn z ulga przyjęła to, iż skończył się rok szkolny, ich ostatni rok. Granger jechała pociągiem, ale nie siedziała razem z przyjaciółmi. Harry, który chodził z Ginny i Ron, który ostatnio uwiódł Lunę gadali tylko o jednym. W wakacje chcieli wyjechać, zrobić sobie taki urlop z dala od Londynu, gdzieś w Australii lub innym zakątku świata. Biła od nich radość i szczęście, a tego znieść już nie mogła.   
    Przedział w którym siedziała bił spokojem i smutkiem, podobnie jak dziewczyna w nim się znajdująca. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. Gdy ją zobaczył uśmiechnął się i usiadł naprzeciwko. Brunetka nie wytrzymała długo w ciszy i spytała:  
\- O co ci chodzi Malfoy?  
\- O nic, to już posiedzieć nie wolno? – spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Można, ale dlaczego właśnie w tym przedziale?   
\- Bo mi się tak podoba – rzucił rozsiadając się wygodnie.  
\- Ale mi nie się nie podoba. W dodatku to mój przedział – niemal krzyknęła dziewczyna.  
\- A co, jest podpisany? – zaśmiał się Draco.  
\- Tak – wskazała na deskę nad drzwiami, gdzie napisane było „Granger”  
    Blondyn roześmiał się i machnął różdżką. Opok jej nazwiska pojawiło się także jego, co rozwścieczyło dziewczynę.  
\- Jesteś nienormalny, Malfoy – warknęła.  
\- A ty zaczynasz robić się śmieszna, szlamo.  
    Cisza po raz kolejny zapadła w tym przedziale, a każdy pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Hermionie było smutno i najbardziej na świecie chciała pobyć teraz sama. Obecność Ślizgona rozstrajała ją wewnętrznie i choć wiedziała, że coś do niego czuje, siedziała cicho.  
    Draco zastanawiał się, po co tak właściwie to robi. Przecież gdy tylko na nią patrzył, miał to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, a jednak nie mógł być blisko niej. Jedynym, na co było go stać stało się wyzywanie jej i ranienie. Jednak te słowa nie tylko zraniły ją, ale i jego samego. Czuł się podle.  
    Bez uprzedzenia wstał i wyszedł na korytarz. Musiał spotkać się z Zabinim i z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli sam nie rozumiał co się dzieje, mógł zawsze zapytać o to najlepszego kumpla, on jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Blaise znalazł w ostatnim przedziale, gdzie siedział sam czytając Proroka. Odłożył gazetę gdy ujrzał Dracona, gdyż wiedział, że coś się szykuje.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc, Diable. Mam wielki problem – powiedział na wstępie.  
\- Dobra Smoku. Wiedziałem, że gryzie cię już od dłuższego czasu, ale nie naciskałem. Mów co ci leży na sercu.  
\- Chodzi właśnie o serce, mam coś z nim nie tak – wyznał.  
\- Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, ze jesteś chory i niedługo umrzesz prawda? – zdenerwował się brunet.  
\- No co ty, nie o to chodzi. Nie wiem, czy na to można umrzeć, bo nie wiem co to jest – uspokoił go.- Gdy jestem przy takiej jednej dziewczynie, to serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić, a żołądek wykonuje dziwne akrobacje. W dodatku choć potrafię do niej podejść to nic nie daje i wybucham tylko gniewem – wyznał.  
\- Wiesz co, Draco? Nie mam pojęcia co to może znaczyć. Mi jeszcze jakoś nigdy się to nie przytrafiło. Może to jakiś wirus, czy coś podobnego? – zastanawiał się Ślizgon.  
\- Ale to trwa od kilku miesięcy i szczerze mówiąc to się nasila.  
\- Spróbuj spytać tej dziewczyny. Wiesz, że jeśli zachowujesz się tak właśnie przy niej to może ona jest tu najważniejszym punktem – poradził przyjacielowi.  
\- Dobrze, pójdę do niej. Jednak nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie tym razem.  
    Blaise posłał blondynowi smutne spojrzenie i wrócił do czytania gazety. Draco westchnął żałośnie i wyszedł z przedziału. Odetchnął głęboko i swe kroki skierował od przedziału w którym znajdowała się dziewczyna. Musiał z nią tak szczerze porozmawiać, bo wiedział, że dłużej nie da rady tak żyć.   
    Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, ujrzał ją ściągającą wielki kufer z góry. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spytał:  
\- A dokąd to się wybierasz, Granger?  
\- Nie mam ochoty jechać tym pociągiem nawet sekundy dłużej. Zamierzam się teleportować do domu – powiedziała chłodno i założyła płaszcz.  
\- Dobra, dobra, mam do ciebie jednak ostatnie pytanie.  
\- Tak? A niby jakie? – dziewczyna próbowała ukryć zaciekawienie.   
\- Zabini nie potrafił mi w tym pomóc, więc zostałaś ty – westchnął głęboko i zaczął .- Od pewnego czasu w czyjejś obecności mam takie dziwne uczucie. Przyspiesza mi puls i żołądek robi dziwne rewolucje. Nie wiem zbytnio co to znaczy i czy na pewno nie jest to jakaś choroba. W dodatku dochodzą do tego wahania nastrojów i po prostu jestem bezradny. Nie wiem o co chodzi – wyznał.  
    Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Po czym odwróciła wzrok. Z jego wypowiedzi zrozumiała tylko jedno: „On się zakochał, ale nie w niej. Ma kogoś, kto skradł jego serce, ale to nie jestem ja.” Przełknęła dzielnie łzy i powiedziała:  
\- Nie masz się co martwić, nie jest to ani zaraźliwe, ani niebezpieczne. Nieraz zdarza się, że wyniknie coś podobnego, to normalne. Da się też z tym żyć. Ja sama od kilku miesięcy mam coś podobnego, a jak widzisz mam się dobrze. Z czasem powinno to przejść, lub zostanie zagłuszone czymś innym. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę już iść – powiedziała i od razu wyszła.  
    Nie słyszała nawet nawoływania i prośby, by wróciła. Po jej twarzy lały się łzy i tylko to ją obchodziło. Czuła się rozdarta, bo tak było. Wiedziała, że teraz straciła już wszystko, po prostu wszystko.  
*******  
    Draco zły wrócił do przedziały Zabiniego. Zastał tam jeszcze jedną osobę, a mianowicie Pansy. Lekceważąc ją usiadł koło przyjaciela.  
\- I co Draco dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – spytał brunet.  
\- Trochę tak, jednak nie wiem co to naprawdę jest.  
\- A może ja pomogę? – zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
\- A co ty Pansy, możesz wiedzieć o chorobach? – zaśmiał się brunet.  
\- Lepiej podajcie objawy, a ja postaram się pomóc.  
    Draco pokiwał głową i powiedział jej to samo co pannie Granger. Parkinson gdy tylko usłyszała jego słowa wstała na równe nogi i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć. Ty nie żartujesz Malfoy? Na serio tak się czujesz? – nie dowierzała.  
\- Tak, a wiesz co to znaczy? Pytałem już kilku osób i jak na razie nic tak na prawdę z tego nie rozumiem – przyznał.  
\- Więc oświecę cię i powiem, że jesteś zakochany, Draco. Wszystko to co powiedziałeś wskazuje na to, że trafiła cię strzała amora i chyba współczuje twej wybrańce. Ja sama wolałabym już Weasleya niż ciebie za kochanego partnera – zaśmiała się i wyszła, zostawiając ich w pełnym szoku.  
\- Smoku, ona chyba ma racje – powiedział z końcu brunet.  
    Blondyn milczał jeszcze przez bite pół godziny. Dopiero po słowach dziewczyny zorientował się, że to jest prawda. Zakochał się i to jeszcze w… szlamie. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale jednak się stało. Chciał teraz do niej lecieć i jej to wszystko powiedzieć, nie chciał już dłużej się męczyć. Jednak przez swoją głupotę zaprzepaścił swoją jedyną szansę. Pamiętał dobrze słowa Hermiony, że ona też coś takiego czuje. Tylko było jedno pytanie: Kogo ona pokochała? Może Wieprzeja czy Pottera, a może jakiegoś innego idiotę. Po przecież nie ma możliwości by pokochała jego, głupiego arystokratę, który od początku szkoły wyzywał ją i poniżał.  
    Gdy tylko pociąg zwolnił i zatrzymał się blondyn wstał i ze smutną miną zdjął swój kufer. Nie zwracał uwagi na Zabiniego, który przez cały tym czas próbował coś od niego wyciągnąć. Był zamknięty w sobie i po prostu smutny. Wiedział, że już raczej nigdy w życiu nie zobaczy Hermiony Granger i to było dla niego najgorsze. Mógł mieć coś cennego, ale zrobił jeden zły ruch, nie zaufał własnemu sercu.  
    Pociąg, który stał nadal na peronie miał swą kolejną magiczną historię. Jedynie w jednym z przedziałów została pamiątka po zdarzeniach, jakie w nim zaistniały. Tuż nad drzwiami widniały dwa nazwiska, które miały pozostać tam już na zawsze:

**Granger + Malfoy**


End file.
